A Sister's Bond
by kilifili-lover
Summary: When half-elf twins Elianna and Elrianna lose almost everything to Azog the defiler, they flee, finding refuge in the Shire with a hobbit named Bilbo. 5 years later, a company of dwarves disturb their quiet lives to take them on an adventure, where the twins find their true loves. (FilixOC) (KilixOC)
1. Chapter 1:The Loss of a Family

**Hello again! It is so nice to see you all again! I hope you enjoy this new story I have, which I think (personally) will be much better than the other fic I am currently writing. (If you want to check it out though, it's called My Heart's Choices****) This first chapter is kind just to let you know what's happening, so it is kind of a backstory. Please enjoy!**

Eliauna awoke to a blood curdling scream. She hesitated before sitting up in pure terror as she realized that it came from her sister's room. As another scream came from their servant's quarters downstairs, she tensed with panic.

"Elriauna!" she screamed, and relaxed with a shaky sigh as her twin sister came into the room. Elriauna closed and locked the door behind her, dropped the bag and weapons she was carrying by the door, and ran to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"We must leave at once. A messenger came and said that the clan has been overcome by the defiler. We must run." Eliauna had never before seen her twin sister so afraid and unsure before. She quietly got up and grabbed the bag full of clothes that she had packed weeks before. The entire clan knew this attack was coming, so they had fortified the perimeter and prepared for the worst. Every child old enough to fight had been trained and armed with various weapons which they were to hide in their rooms. Their younger brother had been upset when he was told that he could not fight. They coming of age for males was 54, and he had just turned 51. For girls it was 60, and the twins were 75. Elianna tensed again as dozens of screams erupted from inside the clan stronghold.

"What happened? Did the messenger say?" she asked quietly. Her sister stood to help collect Eliauna's weapons from under the floorboards.

"He did. They were holding them back well enough, but then the blockade broke somewhere along the wall and they orcs got in. he said that Azog came in on his white warg and yelled several orders in black speech. He then yelled one louder than the rest, but that time in our language." Eliauna replaced the floorboards after pulling out her weapons and sat back down on the bed.

"What did he say?" she asked timidly, not wanting to sound too afraid. Elriauna rejoined her sister on the bed, and tried to control her fear as she said the next words.

"Azog said- he, he said- 'Kill the leader and his family, but leave only the twins alive and bring them to me.'" Eliauna went pale and turned to look at her sister. As the twins locked eyes, they sent each other a message telepathically. They knew very well the reason Azog wanted them. The both had very rare powers that only some were ever blessed with. The one thing that was different about them, was that they not only had powers but were also twins. If their father had not been the leader of the clan, they would have been killed for their powers. Luckily though, no one but the family, Lord Elrond, King Thranduil, and two of the five Istari wizards knew. That was until now.

"Do you think he knows? What if he just wants to take us captive?" Eliauna asked fearfully. Elriauna shook her head and looked out the window, where the houses were being lit on fire.

"I think he found out somehow. I'm not absolutely sure, but we don't have time to think about it. We need to leave before they get to us." There was a sudden loud knocking on the door, and they both turned their heads to look at it. They waited in uneasy silence before relaxing when they heard the familiar voice of their older brother.

"Elli? Is Elriauna with you?" He sounded slightly panicked, and Eliauna quickly got up, unlocked her door and opened it. When he saw that both of his sister were safe, he relaxed and pulled them into a tight hug. "We need to get you two out of here." He pulled away and smiled sadly at them. "Do you have everything?" They nodded and picked up their stuff. He nodded too, and began to lead them downstairs.

"Where are mom and Eliestar? Are they safe?" Elriauna asked quietly. He nodded and stopped momentarily to lean down and lift up a rug on the floor. There were loose floor boards underneath, and he pulled them up to reveal a secret passage.

"They are down in the underground caves. I will join them once you ae safely out." The girls nodded, and Eliauna quickly dropped a good bye note down to the bottom.

"Eloitar? Could you give that to mom when you see her?" He nodded before closing the passage and replacing the mat. The three continued down and out of the house. They quickly ran to the edge of the clan, and then stopped.

"I'm afraid this is goodbye." Eliotar was trying hard to be strong. He embraced his sisters, but pulled back quickly when a twig snapped nearby. A low growl came from their right, and then another from their left. Elianna stepped back just as an arrow was fired, nearly missing her. As the sound of more arrows being drawn, Eliotar's hand went to his sword. "Run," he said quietly, trying to hide his fear. Both twins took one step back, but didn't go any farther. When he heard moving in the bush next to them, he stepped forward and pushed them out of the way just as an orc jumped from the bush. He slashed at it, then plunged his sword into its heart. "Run!" He yelled again desperately. When they still didn't move, and just watched as he struck down orc after orc, he yelled without thinking, "Go, now! Quickly, before I lose you too!" The twins froze as his words sank in.

"What do you mean- wait, do you mean that-"Eliauna choked as she realized what he meant. Elriauna shook her head, trying hard not to cry.

"How can, how can he be- dead? Our- our father is- dead?" She heard an orcish scream come from behind her brother and watched in horror as three black arrows plunged into his back all at once.

"NOOOOO!" she yelled in horror as he cried out. She tried running to him, but was stopped by Eliauna.

"Run! Please, run. Go to Hobbiton! The orcs don't know where that is. Try to find a hobbit named Bilbo, he will help you! Just tell him you're from the firemoon clan, and he will help you!" He was on the verge of tears as he felt his consciousness slowly slipping away. As he looked up one last time, he was relieved to see that his sisters were running away from the fight. Somehow, he had killed all of the orcs, and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was his sisters turning back to look at him.

As Eliauna saw her brother's eyes close, and heard him take his last breath, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears, and her sister ran over to embrace her.

"Come, we must get to Hobbiton before the orcs find us." Eliauna nodded as she slowly stopped crying. Elriauna turned and began to run in the direction of a very familiar place. Eliauna took one last look at her dead brother before turning and running after her sister, leaving her family behind.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Bilbo

**Here is chapter two! This chapter we will be starting the hobbit AUJ. I will be going by the movies mostly, but there might be some stuff from the book. Please enjoy!**

As Elriauna awoke, she realized that the sun was just coming up. She sat up and stretched, glancing at her sister as she stood up.

"Elli? Elli come on get up." Elriauna nudged her sister's body with her foot. As her twin moaned, she walked over to the pile of logs on the ground and started rubbing her hands together. "What do you want for breakfast Elli?" The other girl sat up and stretched, and yawned as she answered.

"How about some of the leftover rabbit from last night?" Elriauna nodded with a slight smile, and she pulled her hands apart.

"Ok," she said, before making a flame jump out from her outstretched hands. It caught the logs on fire, creating just enough heat to cook the food, but not attract unwanted visitors. She stood up again, satisfied with her work, and began to heat up the rabbit meat. Once it was finished, the two ate in silence. Once done, Elriauna put out the fire and packed her and Eliauna's things while the other girl went scavenging for berries and other fruits. Once she got back, they both gathered what little they had, and set off. They had already been travelling for 6 days now, and knew that they should arrive that day in Hobbiton.

"Do you know who this, Bilbo, even is?" Eliauna asked her sister with curiosity. Elriauna shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"No clue. I figure we could ask the old gaffer though, don't you think? He's bound to know who this Bilbo guy is." As Elriauna stepped through the edge of the forest into the rolling green hills of the Shire, she sighed with contentment and joy. "Finally! And luckily we came out on the gaffer's farm, so we can ask him right now where Bilbo lives!" Now that Elriauna knew they were partially safe, she started running, impatient of waiting for her sister to catch up.

"Why, are we, running?!" Eliauna yelled, breathless, as she caught up to her sister. Elriauna finally slowed, allowing Eliauna to catch up.

"Because we need to find out where Bilbo is before sunset. It is vital if we want to actually sleep in a real bed tonight." Eliauna nodded in agreement, and they again took off running in the direction of the house.

Once they arrived at the back of the quaint hobbit house, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Well, well, what do we have here? My, it has been a while since I last saw you two. What brings ya here darlings?" The twins smiled up at the gaffer's wife. They had often come here as children when their parents needed someone to watch them, and had grown very close to the old hobbit woman, and had always called her grandma.

"Hey grandma! It's good to see you again," Eliauna stood to embrace her grandma with a small smile. Elriauna stood as well, and after giving the woman a hug too, she finally burst out crying.

"My goodness child, whatever is the matter darling?" The old woman was surprised that the girl was even crying, because she had always been the tougher one of the two.

"Oh grandma! Azog attacked our clan and killed- killed our father and- and Eliotar, and we had to leave mom and Eliestar there, and- and, then before he- died, Eliotar told us to come here and find someone named Bilbo, and we were- we were wondering if you knew who that was." The hobbit woman stood looking at them in shock before pulling them both into a tight hug. As soon as Elriauna stopped crying, the hobbit took them inside and sat them down in the kitchen.

"I am so sorry for your loss darlings. That horrible, horrible Azog has always vowed that he would one day find you two, and kill your family. He just wants to use your powers for evil, that's all. But don't you worry sweethearts, he has never been able to find Hobbiton before, he has tried for years, and I don't believe he ever will. Now just make yourselves comfy while I make you some cinnamon rolls and tell you about this Bilbo your looking for." She smiled at them sweetly as she placed two cups of cold milk in front of them. "Now, this hobbit you're looking for, his name is Bilbo Baggins. The Baggins are a very respectful family, and they have been friends with the firemoon clan for years. Did you girls know that?" The two sisters shook their heads, and the old woman raised her eyebrows. "Really? I thought they would have told you. Anywho, Bilbo lives up in Bag End." She was getting out the ingredients while talking, and stopped for a moment to look at the twins. "Would you like me to tell you about the Baggins family?" The girls nodded, and she went back to making the cinnamon rolls. "Ok. It started with Bilbo's grandma's mother. She was the daughter of a Baggins, and even then they were very well thought of. One day, before she was married of course, she met a lovely elf prince. They got to know each other, became friends, and soon enough there was a lovely little boy in the family. About 15 years went by, and then one day he went missing. The parents searched for over 2 ½ years, and when they found him, he was married to another half elf, and they had one boy, and a girl on the way. They had been living in a secluded part of the woods that no one knew about. His parents asked him to come back with them, but he chose to stay in the woods with his family. The elf prince got upset, and left the hobbit woman, leaving her with no one. She later met a nice young Brandybuck, and once they got to know each other, he asked her to marry him. She said yes, and they got married, but under the Baggins name. He had decided when he met her that he did not want to be a Brandybuck anymore, because his parents had thrown him out. So then, they had a lovely boy, and he grew up and married Bilbo's grandmother." She put the cinnamon rolls in the oven, got herself cup of milk, and sat down across from the girls. "Now, where was I? Oh, right. They had a boy as well, and he grew up and married Belladonna Took. Now, the Tooks are a very adventurous family, and they are known for going on adventures. Now that is very unhobbitly, but he still encouraged her to go on adventures. While she was on one, she discovered a whole clan of half elves, and befriended them. She became very good friends with the clan leader's daughter, your mother. When she got married to your father, Belladonna was asked to attend the wedding with her husband, and from that day on the Baggins became good friends with the Firemoon clan. Once they both found out that the leader and Belladonna's husband were distantly related, her husband insisted that he be the protector of his daughter's children if they ever needed a backup escape from danger. The leader agreed, and they signed a paper saying that the Baggins family would protect the firemoon clan's leader's children for all generations. Once your older brother, Eliotar, was born, Bilbo was old enough to inherit Bag End, and take the oath that he would honor the promise that his dead father made to the leader of the Firemoon clan. He promised to honor that promise, and has as far as know kept it to this day. Now, when you two were born, he and his mother traveled to see you girls. When they found out that you both had special powers, they contacted two of the 5 Istari wizards and asked if they could help you learn your powers. That's when Gandalf and Radagast came in. after that, Gandalf felt it would be safe to tell Lord Elrond. Then, somehow, King Thranduil found out. Did you know that he was the elf prince from earlier?" The two girls widened their eyes in shock.

"Wait, does that mean that we are- princesses?" The hobbit smiled.

"Yes, in a way. Anywho, back to the story. He found out that he had grandchildren, and wanted to see them, but his half-elf son wouldn't let him. So Thranduil got angry, and Gandalf had to calm him down. Then, Bilbo swore to protect you two most of all. So, they started the long process of teaching you the escape plan, but without telling you that is was an escape plan. They started bringing you here not only for us to watch you, but so that you could get used to hobbits and the route that you might have to eventually use. And well, here you are." There was silence as the girls took it all in, and the hobbit woman got up to take the rolls out of the oven. Just as she set them on the counter, the door opened with a crash, and they heard a muffled shouting.

"Honey! It's the firemoon clan, they have been attacked!" As the old gaffer came into the kitchen, the girls could see the worry and relief written plain on his face as he saw them sitting at the table. "Girls, you're alright! Oh, thank Mahal your alive." He rushed to them and embraced the girls that he considered his grandchildren.

"Grandpa!" They said in unison as they pulled away from the old hobbit.

"Did you go and see the clan?" He nodded, and he saw how the girls lit up slightly, and he sighed. "We looked for survivors, but, there were- there were none." Eliauna let out a sob and Elriauna held her sister close. They sat in silence until Elriauna lifted her head and spoke.

"We need to get to Bilbo's house before sundown. Is it far?" The hobbit woman shook her head.

"No, it isn't. I will take you two there, does Bilbo already know?" she asked her husband while packing some cinnamon rolls in a basket. The gaffer nodded his head.

"Yes, he does. He thinks you are dead girls, and he feels horrible about it. Please make sure to cheer him up as best as possible." They nodded and stood to give him a hug.

"We love you grandpa." He smiled sadly as he pulled away from the hug.

"I love you too girls. Now hurry, before the sun goes down." The older hobbit woman led the way as they left the house.

When they reached Bilbo's doorstep, the girls took a deep breath. They said goodbye to their grandma and took the basket before walking up to the quaint, green little door. They knocked, and after several minutes, the door slowly opened. They smiled at the overjoyed and surprised hobbit.

"You're- you're alive!" They nodded, and he invited them inside. As he made them tea, they told what had happened from when they first woke up that horrible night, to that day. When they had finished their story and their tea, Bilbo gave them a sad smile. "I am so sorry about your family. And if you want, you can live here from now on. I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to again. And if you want, I can be a replacement brother. I know that sounds weird, but I have always wanted sisters. And, because you lost your brothers, I can be that person that you can talk to if you ever need to just talk." The smiled at him, and Elriauna got up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Bilbo- brother." He smiled at her, and stood to clear their dishes.

"Let me show you to your- room or rooms, do you mind sharing one, or would you rather not?" The twins looked at each other, and just sat there. Bilbo looked between the two, and it took him a moment to figure out what they were doing. "Ok, first rule of the house- no communicating telepathically." The girls looked at him pleadingly, and he sighed. "Fine, but on one condition- please don't do it while we are having a conversation?" They nodded, and Elriauna stood and moved next to her sister.

"We will share a room for now, but we might want to change that later." Bilbo nodded before turning and walking down a hallway.

"Right this way." They followed him to the biggest bedroom he could find, which had two large beds big enough to fit both of them. "Here we are. Now get some rest, and I will come and get you in the morning." They nodded and thanked him, and he left with a smile. They girls laid down all of their weapons and bags, and just got into their beds without changing. It was dark enough now that they didn't have to close the curtains, so they didn't bother to get up and do it.

"Night Elli." Elriauna whispered in the dark.

"Night Auna. Love you." Eliauna whispered back, before they both fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:An Adventure

**Hi again! I know that I said I would be starting AUJ last chapter, but all you other fic writers out there, you know that sometimes that doesn't always happen. Well, here is chapter three, and this time I can promise you that we will be starting AUJ! Please enjoy, and please review, it will make me feel much better.**

_When they had finished their story and their tea, Bilbo gave them a sad smile. "I am so sorry about your family. And if you want, you can live here from now on. I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to again. And if you want too, I can be a replacement brother. I know that sounds weird, but I have always wanted sisters. And, because you lost your brothers, I can be that person that you can talk to if you ever need to just talk." They smiled at him, and Elriauna got up and gave him a hug._

"_Thanks, Bilbo- brother." He smiled at her, and stood to clear their dishes._

It had now been five years prior to the day that the twins had first met Bilbo, who they now called brother. They had all set up a daily routine, where Bilbo would get them up, they would have breakfast, do chores, have lunch, and then they would have the rest of the day to themselves. They could do whatever they wanted, by themselves or with another person. They had decided that Wednesday would be the family day, when they all hung out together. It had been Bilbo's turn to choose, and he had wanted to sit outside with his pipe and enjoy nature. Eliauna happily agreed, and decided that she would finally get to the book she had been wanting to read for some time. Elriauna took some persuading however, because she was more of the adventurer type, but she finally agreed when Bilbo said that she could work in the garden. So, that was what they were all doing when a tall man in a familiar grey hat stopped in front of the gate. From where Bilbo and Eliauna were sitting, they could not see him because the sun was directly in their faces, prompting them to cover their eyes. When Bilbo blew a smoke ring however, the man turned it into a smoke butterfly and directed it into Bilbo's face. His nose twitched when it hit him, and he looked disconcerted at first. As he looked up to see where it had come from, the tall man shifted so that he blocked the sun in their faces, allowing them to see. Bilbo stared awkwardly at the old man for a moment before breaking the uneasy silence.

"Good Morning." He said hesitantly, not wanting to show that he was disturbed by the old man. The man looked wise, and almost wizardly by the tall, grey pointed hat he was wearing atop his grey hair streaked with snowy white hairs. His beard was moderately long, it hung to his waist, and was the same greyish white as the hair on top of his head. He held a wooden staff in his hand, and the end was twisted into an intricate pattern. He opened his mouth and proceeded to confuse the hobbit sitting in front of him.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good, on this particular morning. Or, are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" By that time, both of the twins were sitting and looking at the strangely familiar man, and waiting for Bilbo to answer. Bilbo looked at his now sisters, and thought about an answer.

"All of them at once, I suppose." He answered, and the old man sighed and looked slightly disgruntled. He stood looking at the three, and Bilbo started to get up, before stopping and once more looking at the man. "Can I help you?" He asked, as he glanced at his sisters who were now looking at each other, and obviously communicating silently.

"That remains to be seen," the man said mysteriously, while watching the two girls with a furrowed brow. "I'm looking for someone to share in, an adventure." At the word adventure, Elriauna perked up and looked excitedly at the man.

"An adventure!" she said quietly, but loud enough for the other three to hear. Bilbo shook his head, and tried to convince the man that no one wanted an adventure.

"No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things," to which Elriauna protested with a scoff. Bilbo stood and took the mail out of the box as he spoke, and he turned to Elriauna to say the last part of his little speech. "Make you late for dinner." He grunted and glanced at the man as he shuffled through the mail in his hand, trying to decide how to get rid of him. He turned and began to go back inside, pulling the girls with him. "Good Morning," he said one last time, as the three went up the steps to the door.

"To think that I should have lived to be 'Good Morning'd' by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door." As the old man said this, he opened the gate and proceeded after them, only stopping when they turned around to stare at him wide eyed, Bilbo looking slightly confused.

"Beg your pardon," Bilbo said with curiosity and alarm as he stepped slightly towards the man.

"You've changed, as well as you two," he gestured to the two girls behind the hobbit, "And not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins, Elriauna Firemoon, and Eliauna Firemoon." Now all three of the half-siblings looked alarmed, and Bilbo stepped slightly in front of the girls to protect them should the man strike out.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Bilbo sounded slightly distressed, and both Elriauna and the man noticed this.

"Would you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it, I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means- me." The man sounded slightly irritated as he spoke, but once he said his name, the girl's eyes lit up. Eliauna moved to speak, but Bilbo spoke first.

"Not Gandalf the wandering wizard that made such, excellent fireworks, old Took used to have them on midsummers eve!" He paused to remember, and he now named Gandalf relaxed slightly. "Although I had no idea you were still in business." Bilbo said in such a way that made the girl's roll their eyes, and Gandalf glare at the hobbit.

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf said with indignation at the hobbit.

"Well," Bilbo paused for lack of an answer before clearing his throat and taking another puff on his pipe.

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me. Even if it's only my fireworks." Gandalf looked slightly displeased despite the fact that he said he was pleased, but Bilbo thought better not to question it. Gandalf looked at Bilbo and the girls for a moment longer before nodding his head and beginning to leave. "Well that decided. It will be very good for you," he pointed at an again confused Bilbo, "And even better for the twins." He put his hand back down and smirked slightly. "And most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Inform the others, what, who, no, no, wait." Bilbo started to panic as he realized what the wizard was suggesting. "We do not want any adventures here, thank you." He pulled his sister up to the door and turned back to the wizard. "Not today, not, no, I suggest you try over the hill, or across the water." He opened the door, and pushed his sisters inside, to the annoyance of Elriauna. He turned back to the wizard one more time, and hesitated. "Good morning," he finally said, before going inside and slamming the door. He waited a moment looking at his sisters before quickly locking the door. Elriauna stared at him with a glare that could shatter a window.

"What, were you thinking, Bilbo! For one, that was very rude the way you talked to Gandalf, and two, you can't just decide for us whether we wanted an adventure or not! For Mahal's sake, you didn't even ask us if we wanted to go. You're not us! You don't know what we want!" She got louder as she talked, and by the end she was all out yelling. Even though Bilbo was smaller than her, he still had authority in the house, and he did not want her talking that way to him.

"It is my job, to protect you at all costs, even if it means my life. I swore to do that, even before you were born! If you don't appreciate everything I have done for you, then why do you still live here?! If I had let you go with that, that wizard, I wouldn't have been able to be there to protect you. I would feel awful if you were to get hurt, or even worse, die." Bilbo had been yelling up to that point and he paused for a moment to calm down before continuing. "Do you not think that I wanted you to go? If I were not concerned for your safety, I would have let you go. But no, I care for and love you Elriauna, because you are my sister. And I would not be able to live with myself if I ever lost you." He looked down at his big hairy feet, struggling not to cry. Elriauna stood still, shocked at what Bilbo had said. She knew that he was right about every part of it, and she now felt remorseful at what she had said. She leaned over and hugged the hobbit close, and he took deep breaths to keep from crying.

"I am so sorry Bilbo. I know how much you love me, and I love you too. I should never have spoken that way. Please, please, can you forgive me?" Bilbo nodded and pulled back, smiling at his sister.

"How could I not? I don't know if I could live without our lovely discussions at the dinner table." Elrianna smiled and stood back up to her full height.

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm off to the market to fetch our supper. How does fish sound?" The other two nodded enthusiastically, and she smiled again as she put on her coat. "It's settled then! I will bring back three good fish and some scallop potatoes." She hurried out the door, leaving Bilbo and Eliauna to themselves.

"You do know I love you just as much, and would do the same for you right?" Bilbo asked his other sister. Eliauna laughed and nodded.

"Of course, why do you ask? Do you think I'm jealous or something?" Bilbo laughed as well, and shook his head.

"No, no, I just wanted you to know." They smiled at each other, before going into the kitchen to prepare for cooking supper.

Later that evening, the three were sitting at the table preparing to eat their supper when there was a loud knock at the door. They all stood up, and in unison said,

"I'll get it!" The looked at each other and laughed before they all made their way to the door. Once there, Bilbo reached to open it, and found on the other side and tall, bald, gruff looking dwarf. He had weapons all over his body, and they could tell he had been through countless battles judging by the scars on his body.

"Dwalin, at your service." He bowed deeply, and they could see that his bald head was tattooed with some form of writing. Before any of the three could say something, he came in.

"B-Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo was slightly flustered as to why there was a dwarf in his front hall, and thought about asking him to leave, but then decided not to when he saw the curious and intrigued faces of his sisters. He quietly closed the door, hoping no other hobbits had seen him let a dwarf into his home.

"Where is it laddie, lasses?" Dwalin was looking around for something, and the other three couldn't guess what.

"Where is what?" Bilbo asked, very confused.

"The food, he said there'd be food." Dwalin sounded as if he was getting annoyed.

"He? Wait, who said-?"

"Ah, here it is." As Dwalin sat down in front of Bilbo's food and started eating, Bilbo immediately went for the other two plates.

"These, are for my sisters." Eliauna stopped the hobbit before he could grab them, and held him back.

"No, its fine, he can have mine." She said loud enough for all of them to hear. "I've quite lost my appetite anyway," she said so just her siblings could hear. Elriauna scoffed and stepped forward, picking her plate up.

"I will take mine, thank you." She tried to sound polite, but ended up sounding as if she was protecting a child. Dwalin smiled slightly as she took it back with her to where her siblings were standing.

"Feisty, are we now." He said playfully, and she shot him the same glare that she had given Bilbo earlier. "Just like Thorin," he said quietly with a shake of his head, but before any of them could ask who that was, there was another knock at the door. When no one moved to get it, Dwalin stopped eating momentarily to look up at them.

"That'll be the door." He said smugly, as if the other three didn't know. As the three moved down the hall to answer the door, Elriauna softly said,

"Well this evening ought to be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4: Gandalf Arrives

**Hello! I'm back again! I think this will honestly be one of the only times that I will ever get two chapters uploaded in one day. Yay! The only reason is because lately I was working on the biggest project of my 8****th**** grade year, and I finally finished it! So now, I have a load of time on my hands! Anywho, you probably just want the story, so, here ya go! Please enjoy, and please comment! I really need some encouragement here!**

As Bilbo opened the door for a second time, instead of a tall, bald dwarf, they found an older dwarf, with snowy white hair smiling kindly at them.

"Balin. At your service." He gave them a heartwarming smile.

"Good evening," Bilbo said, still shocked and confused as to why dwarves were showing up at his house.

"Yes, yes it is." Balin said with a look at the sky. "Though, I think it might rain later," he added, as he stepped into the house. "Good evening lassies," He said with an even bigger smile, before leaning closer to Bilbo. "Tell me, am I late?" Bilbo looked completely boggled as he tried to answer.

"Late, for what?" he asked slowly, not quite understanding.

"Oh, ha-ha!" Balin called with a laugh as he saw Dwalin trying to get his hand inside a jar. "Evening, brother," he said happily, as he approached the other dwarf.

"Ah, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin said, with the first smile the siblings had seen all evening.

"Wider, not shorter," Balin said matter of factly. He paused before continuing, "Sharp enough for the both of us." The brothers laughed at this, and Bilbo again closed the door. He turned around just in time to see the brothers hit their heads together, in a weird, welcoming way.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo tried to get their attention, but it wouldn't work.

"Oh, leave them be Bilbo! I'm actually quite enjoying this." Elriauna said with a laugh. As the dwarves started to raid their pantry, Eliauna pulled her sister to the side.

"If we are having guests over, then I think we should perhaps not wear our pajamas." Elriauna looked down at herself and nodded.

"Ok. Perhaps we should wear our nice gowns? You know, the green one that matches my eyes, and the blue one that matches yours?" Eliauna nodded with a smile.

"We will meet back here in 20 minutes then, ok?" They both nodded before going their separate ways to their rooms.

20 minutes later, both girls emerged from their rooms looking like princesses. Elriauna had her crimson red hair in beautiful braids, while Eliauna had her hair in waves, so that the crimson red streaks going through her blonde hair were more defined. They were wearing elven made dresses to match their eye colors, Elriauna with emerald green, and Eliauna with sapphire blue. They smiled at each other, and made their way to the kitchen. Once there, they found Bilbo, who was trying to tell the dwarves how he didn't mind company, but that he wanted to know guests first. They had just thrown some cheese behind Bilbo when he said loudly,

"I'm sorry." The dwarves turned and stared at him for a moment before Balin replied.

"Apology accepted." They turned to go back to looking for food, but stopped when they saw the two sisters walking into the kitchen. "My, my, don't you lassies look lovely?" Elriauna smiled, and Eliauna curtsied.

"We thought it might be more, um, appropriate to dress in evening attire instead of our, nightclothes." Eliauna said nervously. Bilbo smiled at his sisters and nodded in approval as the dwarves smiled and went back to searching for food. He walked over to them and smiled again.

"That is a great idea, in fact, I think I might go do that myself. If anyone else comes to the door-" he glanced back to the other dwarves as he thought. "Um, just, go on and let them in." He smiled, and went around them to get to his room. A few minutes later, there was another knocking on the door, and the twins hurried to open it. When they did, they both stood and stared.

When the door was opened, Fili and Kili had expected to see a small hobbit like the one Gandalf had said there would be, but instead they saw the most beautiful girls they had ever seen. Fili was staring at the one with beautiful crimson hair and vibrant green eyes. She smiled at him, and he could tell that she was a defiant one. Kili was looking at the girl with beautiful blonde hair, and then he realized that it had streaks of crimson the same color as her sisters, which made her all the more beautiful. He loved her bright sapphire blue eyes, and almost forgot to say something when his brother introduced himself.

"Fili." When Kili didn't say anything, Fili elbowed him in the side.

"A-And Kili." He shot his brother a glare, and then they both bowed.

"At your service!" They said, and when they stood, the girls were curtsying. The brothers were surprised and a bit wierded out as the girls talked in unison.

"Elriauna and Eliauna Firemoon, at your service." Elriauna could not take her eyes off of the handsome blonde dwarf as he strode proudly into the house. Eliauna also could not stop looking at the dark haired dwarf, who called himself Kili. Fili turned to Elriauna and bowed once more.

"Are you the princesses of this place?" He asked sincerely. The girls looked at each other, and Eliauna nodded.

"Sort of, well, not of this place but we are related to-" She was cut off as Bilbo came into the room.

"Ah, this must be your butler, here." Fili started placing his various weapons in the flustered hobbits arms. As he placed his twin blades first, he gave the hobbit instructions.

"Careful with these, I've just them sharpened." Bilbo tried to stop him, but was interrupted by Kili.

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourselves?" Bilbo wasn't sure who Kili was talking to, so he answered himself while trying not to drop the weapons in his arms.

"Um, no, it's been in the family for years," he said hesitantly as he watched in horror as Kili began to wipe his shoes on a box by the wall. "That's my Mother's glory box, could you please not do that!" Bilbo yelled in frustration. Dwalin came out of the kitchen at that moment and walked up to the boys.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." He put him arm around Kili's shoulders and began to lead the younger dwarf into the dining room.

"Mister Dwalin," Kili said with a smile, and once Fili was done giving Bilbo his weapons, he gave the girls a wink and followed his brother.

"Better move some things around if we want to get everyone in here," Balin said, and the dwarves started moving things around in the dining room.

"Everyone! How many more of there are you?!" Bilbo was starting to get frantic, and when the doorbell rang one more time, he lost it all. "Oh no. No, no, there's nobody home!" he started yelling as he made his way to the door. He threw Fili's weapons on the floor, to the annoyance of Elriauna, and threw Kili's pack on the ground next to it. "Go away, and, bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some blockheads idea of a joke, ha-ha, I can only say, it is in very, poor taste!" As Bilbo opened the door, a group of dwarves fell into a heap on the floor in front of his feet. They began moaning in pain, and one yelled out,

"Gandalf!" Bilbo looked up in surprise, and saw the familiar wizard leaning over to be able to see the hobbit.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said with a sigh, as he realized what was going on. As the twins came into the front hall, Gandalf was entering the house. They giggled at the sight of the dwarves on the floor, and a dwarf with a funny looking hat and braids looked up at the girls in front of them.

"Ah, now aren't you lasses looking lovely tonight." He stood and offered his hand to Eliauna, who took it. He leaned down and kissed that back of her hand, and when he stood, he did a slight bow of his head. "Bofur, at your service." He gestured to two of the dwarves behind him as they stood. "That's Bomber, my brother, and Bifur, my cousin." The other two dwarves bowed. A small and younger dwarf came up to the two, and in a small, adorable way introduced himself and his brothers.

"Ori, at your service, and that is Nori, and that is Dori." The three bowed, then moved out of the way to let two more dwarves introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Oin, the healer, and this is my brother Gloin." They too bowed, and this time the girls curtsied. As the dwarves all opened their mouths to speak, Elriauna spoke first.

"Welcome to our lovely home, the food is in the kitchen, no we are not princesses, and Bilbo is not our butler, he is our brother, does that answer your questions?" Some of the dwarves closed their mouths, while others kept their mouths open in shock. They looked around at each other, and slowly nodded their heads. They slowly walked into the kitchen where the other dwarves greeted them warmly. As Bofur passed by the girls, he nodded his head one more time.

"I don't know how you did that, but whatever you did was very cool." Elriauna smiled at him, and once he had passed she turned to Eliauna.

"I don't know how I did that either, so don't ask." Eliauna nodded, and when they heard a crash come from the pantry, and Bilbo yelling something they could not understand, they headed in that direction.

**Please, R&amp;R, I would really like to know what you think of the story so far. Hope you liked this chapter, and because school is getting out in two weeks, I will have a lot more time to upload chapters. So expect a lot of updating these next few months.**


	5. Chapter 5:Friendships in the making

**Hello once more, here is another fabulous chapter! I was so excited when I wrote this one, because…. Thorn is introduced! I absolutely love the guy, I really do, and I have some great plans for him in the future for this story. Please enjoy, and please review as always!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's fantabulous characters, I only own my OC's.**

The scene that the girls walked into was hilarious by all standards. Fili and Kili were sprawled on their backs with a huge barrel of ale between them, and it was cracked on one side. Not enough to leak, to the relief of Bilbo, but it was still embarrassing in the least for the brothers. Eliauna stood in the door way giggling, and watched as her sister walked over to the highly embarrassed dwarves. All of the other dwarves watched with smiles on their faces, as both brothers tried to get up. Elriauna reached to pick up the barrel, and Fili tried to stop her.

"That is very heavy! I would be careful, or get someone else to help you. It took both me and my brother just to lift that-" He got cut off and watched in pure awe and shock as Elriauna lifted it with ease, one handed. She held it up in the air, and offered her free hand to the blonde dwarf, who was gaping at her.

"Would you like me to help you up, or would you rather wait to see if you catch any flies?" she said with an amused expression. Fili shut his mouth quickly, and took her hand as he blushed. She helped him up, and he immediately moved to help her carry the heavy object. She placed one hand on his chest to keep him from moving to take it, and he was surprised at how strong her push was. "I think I can handle it myself, Master Fili. I can obviously carry it with one hand, and you couldn't even carry it with two, or should I say four?" She glanced at Kili, who had moved to stand next to her sister. She smirked as they both blushed with embarrassment, and the other dwarves laughed. Once she got back from putting it away, the dwarves were all sitting at the table and eating merrily. She found her sister sitting by Kili and laughing at something he said. 'Of course she would sit by him.' She laughed quietly to herself and found her way around the room to sit by Fili. At first he would not meet her gaze, but after a few seconds he finally lifted his head to stare into her eyes. She smiled at him, and it took all he had not to blush furiously as he got lost in her dazzling green eyes. She was feeling the same way as she looked at his blue eyes that shone like the stars on a beautiful night. They only looked away when Bofur called to Bomber to catch something in his mouth. When they looked over to the large round dwarf with orange hair, he caught the egg that was thrown and everyone erupted into cheering. It was then that Elriauna noticed the absence of both Bilbo and Gandalf. She leaned over Fili and Kili to look at her sister. They started talking telepathically, and the brothers looked at them oddly.

"What, are you doing exactly?" Both girls slowly turned their heads to look at the brothers, then Elriauna started laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Eliauna said to her with a blush as the brothers looked to each other with shrugs. "Let's just go see where they are." She said with slight annoyance, and the two sisters got up and left before the brothers could ask where they were going. When they entered the hall, the twins found Gandalf and Bilbo arguing over why there were dwarves in their home. Eliauna stepped forward to try and work thing out between them, but was cut off by loud, disgusting burps coming from the room they had just left. While the two kept arguing, she walked back to the opening, and yelled loudly, "That, was very disrespectful and disgusting. If I ever hear that again, I will personally throw you all out of this house, and believe me, I am stronger than most of you. I could overtake you all." As she walked back to where her sister was standing, she was pleased to hear Dwalin say quietly,

"She has almost as much fire as her sister." At that, Elriauna called back to the dwarf.

"We heard that you know." There was an explosion of laughter, but it died down considerably when the warrior growled in anger. Elriauna looked at her sister with approval and reverence. "Nice sis. Feels nice to know that you do have some of the same personality as me." They smiled at each other, but were brought back to reality when they heard the soft voice of Ori speaking to Bilbo.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Bilbo started to answer him, but was cut off by Fili, who pushed him out of the way.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." He gave the girls a quick wink before throwing it to Kili across the hall. Kili caught it and threw it to a dwarf standing by the sink, who then began to wash and dry it. As all the dwarves began to throw their dishes to Fili, Bilbo started to get very upset.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing Cutlery, it's over a hundred years old!" He was yelling at the dwarves now, but the sisters were quite amused. As Bilbo stormed into the kitchen, he came across some of the dwarves sitting at the table and playing with the forks and knives. "A-And could you not do that, you'll blunt them." He said to Bofur, who just smiled and laughed.

"Oh, do ya here that lads! He says we'll blunt the knives," he said, which made all the dwarves laugh. After they laughed, Kili started singing.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Then Fili joined in with,

"Smash the bottled and burn the corks," Then the rest of the company joined in for the rest.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates, that's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth, tread on the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat, pour the milk on the pantry floor, splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole, when you're finished, if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll!" Bofur started to play his flute, and the other dwarves kept throwing the dishes around. After a few notes from Bofur, they dwarves finished the song with a big ending. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" They all laughed as Bilbo came in and looked with a surprised expression at the cleaned and neatly stacked plates on the counter. The twins were laughing also, but everyone stopped immediately when there were three loud pounds on the door.

"He is here." Gandalf said with a grave expression. They all gathered around the door as Gandalf opened it to reveal a tall, proud looking dwarf with a very annoyed look as he spoke the wizard's name.

"Gandalf." He said with a deep voice, and he strode in proudly. "You said this place would be easy to find." He took of his coat, and bundled it in his hand. "I lost my way. Twice." At those words, Elriauna couldn't help herself and let out a small giggle. Thorin turned to her with a furrowed brow, and as his eyes swept over her body, he spoke to her. "You find that funny, _half-elf_?" He said the last words with such disgust and hate in his voice, that Elriauna lost her smile and replaced it with one of her famous death glares.

"Yes, yes I do. Is it really that hard to find your way around somewhere that isn't a palace? I guess not, Thorin Oakenshield, and yes, I know your filthy name." she spat at the dwarf. The dwarves stood in shock at the girl's words, waiting for Thorin to answer. To their relief, he turned back around and again addressed Gandalf.

"If it had not been for that mark on the door, I don't believe I would have found it." Elrianna scoffed.

"Do they have to have marks on the doors in Erebor too?" she muttered to herself, which earned her a hard kick in the shin from her sister. Luckily though, everyone had been listening to Bilbo when she said it, so no one heard.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago." Bilbo said with confusion.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself." Gandalf reassured the hobbit. He gestured to the hobbit to introduce him to Thorin. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me, to introduce the leader of our company; Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo walked up to the dwarf to say hello, but was cut off when Thorin spoke first.

"So, this is the hobbit." He began to slowly walk around Bilbo, and Bilbo kept turning so that he was always facing the dwarf. "What weapon do you prefer?"

"Excuse me?" Bilbo asked, not quite understanding.

"What is your weapon of choice? Do you have any skill with them?" Bilbo furrowed his brow as he thought.

"Well, I have some skill with conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see how that's relevant." Eliauna face-palmed, but it turned out to be louder than she meant, so it prompted Thorn to turn to the sisters with a slightly amused look.

"And what of you two?" She moved her hand out of her face, and looked at him seriously.

"I have been trained in twin blades, throwing daggers, long bow, and axe." Thorin looked more surprised than anything else, but the look quickly left his hard features. He turned to Elriauna and looked glaringly at her.

"What about you?" She cocked her head, and looked at him with a wild glint in her eyes.

"Um, well. How long do you have?" She smirked as he glared at her.

"I mean it girl. If you want to go on this quest, then you would do well to tell me." She gave him a glare before speaking.

"Let's see, twin blades, long bow, short bow, throwing daggers, axe, slingshot, double and flat edge swords, and hand to hand combat." Thorin now looked defeated as he realized that she knew how to use more weapons that he did. He looked back to the hobbit and laughed, to the surprise of the sisters.

"Thought as much for you." He turned back to the company. "Looks more like a grocer than a burglar." As the dwarves all laughed and moved into the dining room, Bilbo stayed back with a slightly hurt look on his face. Eliauna came up to her brother to comfort him.

"It's ok Bilbo, he will warm up to you. Who couldn't? You are one of the funniest guys I have ever known." That made Bilbo smile, and she slowly led him back to the table, where the dwarves were now quietly watching Thorin eat.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked. Thorin nodded his head.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." He answered. A cheer erupted from the group, and Balin shook his head in amazement.

"Ah, all of them." Dwalin looked expectantly at Thorin, and waited till the cheering had died down to speak.

"And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" At that question, Thorin looked downcast.

"They will not come." He paused as moans and sighs came from the group. "He says this quest is ours and ours alone." As more groans went up from the group, Bilbo spoke up.

"Your, going on a quest?" Gandalf looked at the hobbit with uncertainty, and all was quiet for a moment.

"Bilbo, could we have some more light please." Bilbo nodded and went into the next room to get another two lanterns. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." As the old wizard talked, he began unfolding a map and laying it out in front of Thorin. The dwarf pushed aside his meal and looked at the map with what Eliauna thought was slight reverence. Bilbo came up with more light, and leaned over to read the title over the corner of the map that the wizard was pointing to.

"The Lonely Mountain," he read slowly, enunciating each syllable.

"Aye," Gloin said loudly, "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it's time." At that statement, some of the other dwarves rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore, return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"Oh, what beast?" Bilbo said with uncertainty.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chieftest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur said casually. "Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks," he paused, looking for something else to say. "Extremely fond of precious metals-" he was cut off by Bilbo.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." The hobbit said with slight irritation. Ori suddenly stood and cried out,

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give 'em a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" As the other dwarves called out praises to the young dwarf, his brother Dori pulled his arm and plopped him back into his seat.

"Sit down!" he said with a motherly nature.

"Could be difficult with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen." Balin called out, quieting the group. "And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." The other dwarves again began yelling, until they were again quieted by Fili.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters! All of us! To the last dwarf!" Elriauna smiled, and quickly looked to Kili when he began to speak.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili looked very proud of himself at his statement, but both of the sister's just face- palmed in perfect unison.

"Uh, well no," Gandalf started to say, but was cut off by one of the dwarves.

"How many then?" One called out.

"Well how many dragons have you killed," Dori specified. As Thorin looked to Gandalf with an amused look, the wizard just coughed nervously until Dori called out impatiently, "Go on, give us a number!" Before Gandalf could answer however, the dwarves started yelling again. All of a sudden, Thorin stood and yelled something in Khuzdûl, and all the dwarves immediately stopped.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think other will have read them too?" Elriauna detected a hint of desperation in the dwarf king's voice, and for some reason, she began to feel sorry for him. "Rumors, have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected, do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours?! Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!" He yelled the last few words, and as the other dwarves began to yell with him, Elriauna felt something spark inside her. No matter what, she decided, she was going to do whatever it took to help them get their home back.

**I know that I have been at Bilbo's for a while, but don't worry! They will be kicking off on the journey in either chapters 6 or 7. We are almost into the action, so please bear with me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Coming to Terms

**Ok, hi again, I am seriously hoping that we get on with the journey in this chapter, but that might not happen. Well, we will see! Ok, please enjoy, and please review as always!**

**Congratulations to EtherealBrook for being my very first reviewer! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that! Thank you sooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of Tolkien's fab characters (no matter how much I wish I did) I only own my OC's.**

As the dwarves still cheered, Baling ruined the mood by giving a piece of information that no one wanted to think of.

"You forget the front gate is sealed." Thorin sat down and to Elriauna looked like he was mopping. "There is no way into the mountain." All the dwarves were again sorrowful, until Gandalf spoke up.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." As he spoke, the wizard pulled out a key from his robes. He held it up for Thorin to see, and the dwarf king looked amazed.

"How came you by this?" He asked with awe.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain. For safe keeping. It is yours, now." He handed it to Thorin as the others watched with amazement.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fili said with slight assuredness. Eliauna smiled and nodded.

"That's usually the case." Kili laughed a little at that, and Fili shot them a playful glare. Gandalf looked at them with a hint of a smile on his lips, before pointing at one side of the map with the end of his pipe.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Kili suddenly gave a childish grin and nudged Fili with his elbow.

"There's another way in!" he said happily, and Eliauna gave a sigh.

"The two of you! How ever do people live with you?!" Dwalin nodded toward the boys and gave a gruff laugh.

"Be careful not to say that around their mother. She'll give you a whole lecture on why never to have children." A couple of the dwarves chuckled at that, and Dwalin leaned slightly closer to them. "Take Thorin's word for it." The king glared at the bald dwarf, and shook his head.

"Stay on topic please." He looked back down at the map and examined it a little more while Gandalf talked.

"You're right Kili, if we can find it. But dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He sighed before continuing. "The answer lies somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there ae others in Middle Earth, who can." Thorin looked up at Gandalf with a look that said the wizard was crazy in a way. "The task I have in mind will require a great amount of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful, and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori said with realization clear in his features.

"Hmm, a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Oin asked. Bilbo gave him a confused look, not realizing that he was to be the burglar.

"Am I what?" He asked. Eliauna sighed again, while Elriauna face-palmed. Oin, not understanding, got a little excited.

"He says he's an expert!" Bilbo realized what was going on, and shook his head.

"Me, uh, no, no, no, I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Balin nodded.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Bilbo nodded in agreement, and Dwalin added on to his brother's statement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Bilbo again agreed to the statement, and the dwarves began to argue again. Only when Gandalf stood and began to yell did they quiet in fear.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." It was completely silent as everyone didn't want to say anything that would upset the wizard further. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. Plus, you have two of the best archers I have ever known in our midst, and that is something I would not pass up." Thorin scoffed as the wizard mentioned the twins, but quieted when Gandalf gave him a stern glare. "You asked me, to find the fourteenth, fifteenth, and sixteenth members of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins, Ms. Eliauna Firemoon, and Ms. Elriauna Firemoon." He smiled at Bilbo as Thorin sighed. "There is a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." Bilbo looked slightly surprised at the wizard's words, but did not say anything. Thorin looked at Gandalf skeptically. "You must trust me, on this." The wizard said quietly, and everyone watched Thorin, waiting for him to answer.

"Very well. We will do it your way. Give him a contract." Thorin said to Balin, who took a piece of paper out of his jacket.

"It's just the usual, summary of out of pocket expenses. Time required, reiteration, funeral arrangements, and so forth." When Bilbo didn't take it, Thorin grabbed it out of Balin's hand and shoved it behind him into the hobbit's chest.

"Funeral arrangements," Bilbo said fearfully, as he was pushed slightly back by the force of Thorin's push. Bilbo stepped into the hall and opened the contract, beginning to read silently to himself.

"Give them contracts as well." Thorin said, pointing to the girls, before he leaned into Gandalf to whisper something. Elriauna noticed as her sister's ears twitched, and realized she was listening to what the two were saying.

"I cannot guarantee their safety." Thorin said with slight worry, and Gandalf nodded.

"Understood." H said casually.

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate." Thorin added, and Gandalf looked at the dwarf with understanding.

"Agreed." He finally replied, before they turned back to listen to what the hobbit was saying.

"Terms: Cash on delivery up to, but not exceeding 1/14 of total profit if any, huh. Seems fair." At this point, both girls had finished signing the contract and handed them back to Balin. "Present company shall not be held liable for any injuries inflicted or sustained including but not limited to, lacerations, evisceration," He paused for a moment, then looked back at the company. "Incineration?!" He asked with alarm, and Bofur spoke up to try and clarify for the hobbit.

"Aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bilbo closed the contract, and went a bit pale.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked the poor hobbit, who was now turning a ghostly white.

"Huh, ya, I'll be ok, huh," Bilbo leaned over to catch his breath. "Feel a bit faint," he added before standing back up. Bofur got out of his chair and went to stand in the doorway of the dining room, and attempted to ease the hobbit.

"Think furnace, with wings." Bilbo was starting to panic, and Eliauna stood, ready to go to him if he needed help.

"I-I-I-I need air," Bilbo said, and this time Elriauna stood too.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur's attempts to calm the hobbit were taking no effect, and actually made the situation worse. Bilbo stood staring at them all, and looked as if he was getting better.

"Nope." He stated, before promptly fainting on to the ground. Eliauna quickly ran to him, while Elriauna went to get a glass of water and a rag.

"Very helpful Bofur," she said with sarcasm as she walked by with a full glass in her right hand.

"Help me get him into the study, will you?" Eliauna asked Gandalf, and the wizard stood with a nod of his head.

"Of course my dear," he said somewhat happily, and the three disappeared down the hallway. Once they got to the study, they laid him down in his favorite chair. "It may take a while for him to awake, so I will stay with him. You two go and enjoy the rest of your evening." The sisters nodded, but hesitated before leaving. "Do not worry, he will be safe with me." The twins felt reassured at those words, and so they left to go back to the dining room. When they arrived, it was still silent, and some of the dwarves had left and gone to the living room. Eliauna sat down by Kili and Fili again, and rested her head on the table. Elriauna left, and went to sit in the hallway near the back of the house, way from the others. She heard heavy footsteps, and looked up to see Thorin standing in the doorway at the end of the hallway watching her. She looked back down at her feet and rested her chin in her hands.

"I apologize." She looked up at him and caught a glimpse of surprise on his face. She sat up straight and sighed. "I have a temper, and if you push the wrong buttons, depending on the day, I will just explode. In truth, I have always thought that you were one of the bravest and most noble dwarves in all of history. When I was younger, I would often ask my mom or dad to tell me the story of Erebor, and how you worked so hard to start a new life for your people. I have always respected you, and I do apologize deeply for saying what I did. Your name is in no way filthy, and I am sure you can find your way around just fine in somewhere that isn't a palace." When she had finished, Thorin had come over and sat next to her on the bench. She looked at him, and saw for the first time the true sorrow and happiness that he felt at her words.

"Thank you." Thorin said. At first, Elriauna thought she hadn't heard correctly because he had said it so quietly. When she realized he actually had, she began to think of him in a new light. "I have always thought that all elves were ignorant and insufferable, but I guess I was wrong about half-elves. Tell me, do you truly come from the firemoon clan?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, how do you know about them?" Thorin looked at her with hazel eyes, and smiled a genuine smile.

"Gandalf had to tell me in order to get me to let you come on this quest." She widened her green eyes, and asked,

"Does that mean-" Thorin cut her off with a slight laugh.

"Yes, I do know about your powers, Miss Elriauna." She sat in silence for a moment before nodding her head.

"Ok. Ok, I can live with that. But only on one condition." He dropped the smile partly, and looked at her with uncertainty. "You have to be ok with me or Eliauna saving your life from time to time, and you have to call me Auna, and drop the whole 'miss' thing." He looked a bit exasperated, but finally gave in and nodded his head.

"Ok, fine. I will call you Auna, and I will allow you to save my life from time to time." He smiled at her and she added,

"Or all the time. Especially with you nephews around. They seem like they are going to be the trouble maker type." She gave him a big smile, and he laughed loudly.

"I heard that you know." The two turned to find Fili standing in the same place Thorin had been, and he was trying to have a hurt look on his face, but couldn't keep in a smile.

"How long have you been standing there?" Thorin demanded playfully, and Fili walked up to them.

"Just long enough to hear you say that Kili and I are trouble makers." He said to Elriauna, and she laughed along with Thorin.

"Well then, why did you really come here?" she asked with the smile still on her face.

"Your sister wanted you. She asked me to find you." Elriauna nodded and turned to Thorin.

"Would you like to come with us, or would you like to go back to the other dwarves?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled again.

"Well, I need to go back and find the other dwarves, but I had one other thing to say to you. Fili, do you mind waiting by the door for her?" The blonde dwarf shook his head, and moved away. Thorin leaned in close to her and whispered, "Do you wish to keep this a secret, or would you like me to tell the others?" She thought for a moment before responding.

"Let's make it a surprise, how about that?" He nodded, and smiled once more.

"Well I guess that settles it. Fili, you two may go now." Elriauna turned to leave, but stopped and quickly grabbed Thorin to lean close and kiss him on the cheek. A very faint blush crossed his face, and she smiled with pleasure before tuning to walk with Fili back to the dining room.

"Thank you." Fili said, and Elriauna looked at him with a confused smile.

"For what?" She asked. He glanced at her and smiled.

"For making my uncle laugh and look happier than he has in a while. It has been so long since he has smiled like that. I just- really, thank you." She stopped him right before they entered the room and pulled him closer to her so that she could also give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, and she smiled happily at him.

"You're welcome Fili." She took his hand and led him into the dining room. "You wanted me Elli?" Eliauna looked with surprise at the two's entwined hands, but then looked back up at her sister's face.

"Yes, Bilbo's awake, and he wants us to bring him some tea." Elriauna nodded and let go of Fili's hand, to the disappointment of them both, and went into the kitchen to make Bilbo's favorite tea. When she came out, Eliauna stood and started to follow her sister.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Kili asked with sincerity. The girls looked at each other, and Elriauna shook her head.

"No, but thank you Kili." She gave him a smile, and he smiled back before they disappeared down the hallway in the direction of the study.

**Hope you guys all enjoyed that chapter, and please tell me what you think about the relationship I am forming between Thorin and Elriauna, because I would really like to know! Also, I know I said that Thorin's eyes were hazel, but does anyone know if that is true? Because I couldn't decide if they were hazel or green. Anywho, please review, and this time I can promise that we will be leaving Bilbo's house next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Beginnings of Love

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it, and this chapter we will be getting on with the journey! (Just in case I hadn't said it enough.) So this may sound weird at first, but in order to understand part of this chapter, you may have to go back and read the conversation between Thorin and Elriauna in the last chapter. I just added something to it, and it makes more sense for this chapter if you read it again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of Tolkien's fab people, just my OC's.**

When the twins entered the room, Gandalf was helping the hobbit sit up in his chair. Eliauna handed him the cup of tea, and Bilbo accepted it with a grateful smile. Gandalf and Eliauna sat down, while Elriauna remained standing.

"Are you going to be ok?' Gandalf asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'll be fine. Just, let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo answered, also sounding annoyed.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf said as he got up and began to pace. "Tell me, when did doilies, and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods. You'd stay out late, and come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit that would like nothing more than to see what was beyond the borders of the Shire." Gandalf turned to Bilbo, who was starting to look as if he was mad at the wizard. "The world, is not in your books, and maps." He pointed to the window, and the three looked towards it. "It's out there." The sisters waited for their brother's reply, and were slightly startled when he began to talk.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End." He sounded as if he were going to cry, and Eliauna got up and sat next to Bilbo on the floor.

"You are also, a Took." Gandalf said with a glance at Elriauna, who was leaning on the doorframe. Bilbo sighed with defeat and plopped back in his chair. Elriauna pushed herself off the wall, and came to sit in the chair across from Bilbo.

"He is right, you know. And I remember when we first came, and you would sometimes come with us to the woods to explore. I was disappointed when you stopped coming, but I let it go, thinking it was because you just didn't have enough time. I never realized it was because you becoming more of a 'respectable Baggins' like your father wanted you to be." Bilbo just sat quietly, not sure what to say.

"Did you know that you're great, great, great, great uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?" Elriauna looked at the wizard with a confused and irritated look.

"What does that even have to do with the conversation?" He gave her a wink, and continued on.

"In the battle of green field, as he charged the goblin ranks, he swung his club so hard it knocked the goblin king's head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air, and went down a rabbit hole." Bilbo was getting more and more irritated as the wizard spoke, but did not say anything. "Thus the battle was won," Gandalf continued, "And the game of golf invented at the same time."

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo finally said, but he sounded a lot calmer than he looked.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment." Gandalf said as he sat down on another chair. "You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Bilbo scoffed quietly, but then his face changed a little.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" He asked with slight fear in his otherwise calm voice. Gandalf opened his mouth, then closed it again, and looked at the hobbit fondly.

"No, and if you do, you will not be the same." He answered truthfully, and Bilbo nodded.

"That's what I thought." Elriauna looked at Bilbo with pleading eyes.

"Please Bilbo. Do it for us. Do it for those dwarves, they don't have a home. Do it- do it for me." Bilbo stood, and looked at the three.

"Sorry, Gandalf, Auna. I can't sign this." He walked towards the door, then turned back. "You've got the wrong hobbit." As he left, he felt his heart clench at the look of betrayal and hurt that was on his sister's faces.

As Bilbo walked by Thorin and Balin, The older dwarf sighed.

"It appears, we have lost our burglar." Thorin looked with slight sadness at the hobbit walking away, and looked back to Balin as the dwarf continued to speak. "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers. Hardly the stuff of legend." He laughed slightly, and Thorin gave a small smile at the white haired dwarf.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Balin shook his head.

"Old, warriors." Thorin's smile dropped, and he became serious.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I could ask no more than that." Thorin spoke in almost a whisper.

"You don't have to do this," Balin argued as he stood, in a last minute attempt to get Thorin to call off the quest. As he continued to speak, Thorin took on a slightly confused face. "You have a choice. You've done honorably, by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace, and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold, in Erebor."

"From my grandfather, to my father, this," Thorin held up the key, "Has come to me." Balin sighed as he realized that his attempts had failed. "They dreamt of the day that the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland." Thorin's confused expression was gone, and in its place was a look of hope. "There is no choice, Balin." The older dwarf sat back down and sighed once more. "Not for me." Thorin added, and Balin nodded in understanding.

"Then we are with you, laddie." Balin stood again and patted his king on the arm. "We will see it done." They heard a muffled shout come from the study Bilbo had just left, and they looked just in time to see Elriauna come storming out looking infuriated. Her sister and Gandalf followed, and she turned to speak to her twin.

"I am going, and you can come if you wish. If not, you and Bilbo can stay here in this boring place while I go." Eliauna nodded, and looked as if she were about to cry.

"May I still sleep in your room tonight so that Fili and Kili can have mine?" Thorin smiled slightly at the fact that she was going to give his beloved nephews her room. Elriauna took a deep breath before nodding.

"Yes, you may. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Eliauna stepped forward and gave her sister a hug.

"It's ok. I understand that you want Bilbo and me to come. And I will, I just wanted to see how you would feel if I decided to stay behind, if only to not leave Bilbo by himself." They pulled apart, and Eliauna smiled.

"Will you come with me to ask the brothers if they want my room?" Elriauna nodded, and as they began to walk away, she caught sight of Thorin watching them. She waved at him, and gave him a smile before she disappeared around the corner.

"I see that you and the lass are on good terms now." Balin said with a smile, and Thorin nodded.

"Yes, she apologized to me earlier about what she said when I first arrived. I sort of apologized too, and-"

"You apologized?" Balin asked with amazement, and Thorin gave him a small glare.

"Yes I did, and we came to an agreement- well understanding." He said quickly, almost forgetting that Elriauna hadn't wanted him to tell the others of their powers just yet. Balin gave him a confused look, but it quickly left as Thorin walked away.

"Fili? Kili, where are you?!" Eliauna called, as she and her sister searched for the dwarf brothers.

"Wait," Elriauna said, holding her hand up, signaling for her sister to stop moving. They stood in silence until they heard the faint clinking of metal. "Fili!" Elriauna whispered in happiness as she jumped around the corner, startling the two brothers. "Ha! I found you!" She yelled, and Kili raised an eyebrow while Fili held his hands up.

"Were we missing?" Kili asked in confusion, as Eliauna came around the corner.

"No, we were just looking to ask you something. Auna heard your mustache braid thingy's clinking together, and we found you here." Fili gave her a soft glare, and absentmindedly reached his hand up to touch his right bead.

"They are called hair beads, thank you very much." Eliauna rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry, hair beads." She said sarcastically, and he scoffed. "Any way, we came to ask you two if you wanted to use my room to sleep in tonight." Kili nodded enthusiastically, and Fili put his hand on Kili's forehead to stop him, earning him a glare.

"Where will you sleep? I may be tired, but I will not use your room if you do not have somewhere decent to sleep. That would be very rude of us." He said the last part with an elbow to his brother's side.

"Don't worry Fili, she will be staying with me." Elriauna reassured the blonde dwarf, and he nodded with a smile.

"Ok then! We will take it, thank you very much-" he hesitated, not knowing what to call her.

"You can call me Elli for now." Eliauna said with a smile of her own.

"Ok, thank you very much Elli." Fili said, and Kili turned to Elriauna.

"What about you?" She opened her mouth to speak, but Fili cut her off.

"Can't we call you Auna?" She shook her head, and gave playful smirk.

"Only people close to me can call me that." Just at that moment, Thorin came around the corner.

"Ah, there you are Auna." Fili's mouth dropped open, and Elriauna held back a laugh. "Gandalf has been looking for you and Eliauna. He is still in the study." She gave him a nod, and he left with a short nod back.

"How come he gets to call you that?!" Fili said in exasperation.

"Maybe cause I like him better." Elriauna answered, and she and Eliauna left with identical smiles.

When they entered the study, Gandalf was sitting in the same chair he had been sitting in before.

"Did you even move?" Elriauna asked with a smile as she sat in the chair across from him.

"Maybe," He answered with an almost sassy look on his face. Elriauna shook her head with a smile.

"What did you need?" Gandalf immediately turned serious, and looked at each girl.

"You know, I was telling the truth when I said I couldn't promise that Bilbo would come back. And that goes for you two also." The Girls sat in silence, and didn't realize when Fili and Kili came to stand by the door.

"We understand." Eliauna said softly, and Elriauna nodded.

"Yes, we really do, we know we might not come back. But if we at least make it to the mountain, to Erebor, and manage to take it back before we die, then it will be completely worth it. I have always admired Thorin in a way, and what he did for his people to be able to start a life for them in the Blue Mountains was truly amazing. And I believe that with enough courage, and enough heart, we can take back what was stolen from them. Even if it is the last thing I do, then so be it." Gandalf nodded, and looked to where the brothers were standing and gave them a smile and wink. They smiled back, but when Elriauna turned to look where they were they quickly hurried off.

"Well, in that case, ok. I will do what I can to make sure that you do come back alive and well, but that may not happen. But as for now, I think you should be getting to bed, it is late. And you will need your rest, believe me. This very well may be the last night of sleep that you will get in a real bed for a long time." The twins nodded, and got up to leave. "Goodnight Auna, Elli." They both smiled at him.

"Goodnight Gandalf." They said in unison, before leaving.

The girls entered the living room, where all the dwarves had gathered. Elriauna prepared to speak, but was cut off as they all began to hum. She decided not to interrupt, and instead she and her sister sat down on the steps. When Thorin began to sing, Elriauna felt like crying as his deep voice began to tell of the quest, and what they were doing it for.

"Far over, the misty mountains cold.

To dungeons deep, and caverns old.

We must away, ere break of day.

To find our long, forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring, on the height.

The winds were moaning, in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread.

The trees like torches, blazed with light."

By the end of the song, all of the dwarves were singing, and Elriauna was near to tears. Eliauna had fallen asleep resting on Kili's leg, and he tried not to wake her as he stood.

"Would you like me to carry her?" He asked Elriauna in a whisper, and she nodded with a smile.

"Sure, be my guest, but if she wakes up on the way there and slaps you, it will be your problem." He smiled as he picked Eliauna up.

"I will take full responsibility." Fili offered his hand to Elriauna, and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you Fili. I don't think I could have gotten up without you!" He gave her a nod, and she turned to the rest of the company.

"Goodnight everyone." She looked at Thorin and smiled. "See you at dawn?" He nodded.

"See you at dawn. Goodnight Auna." She nodded, and turned to follow the brothers out of the room.

"Where is your room?" Kili asked, still whispering.

"This way," Elriauna whispered back with a big smile on her face. When they reached her door, she opened it to reveal two beds on either side of the room.

"You can put her in the one on the right." She and Fili stood at the door and watched as Kili carefully pulled back the covers and placed Eliauna gently in the bed. He arranged the pillow underneath her head so that she would be comfortable, and pulled the covers back up around her. He then stood and just looked at her, almost forgetting that the other two were there.

"Um, hello? Kili, would you like me to show you to your room now?" Elriauna whispered, and he spun around with red cheeks.

"Um, Sure. Go ahead." She turned and smiled at Fili, giving him a wink before walking off twords the end of the hallway they were in. When they reached the room two doors down, she stopped and opened it to reveal a room identical to hers.

"Here you go! Choose whichever bed you want although, Kili, Her bed is the one on the left if you want that one." He blushed again, and Fili couldn't help but laugh.

"Good night Eliauna." Kili said gruffly, and he stormed into the bathroom.

"Don't worry, he'll come around. He's not one to hold a grudge, I'm sure he will have completely forgotten about it by tomorrow." Fili said with another laugh, and Elriauna smiled. They looked at each other and just stood staring until they were interrupted by Kili.

"Well Fee, would you like to tuck her in too?" Fili blushed deeply, and Elriauna did too.

"Shut up." Fili said, and Elriauna laughed.

"Goodnight Fili. See you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush more, and then she turned and walked away. "Goodnight Kili," She called behind her just before the door closed. When she entered her own room, her sister was still sleeping. She just smiled sleepily, and crawled into her own bed. She blew out the candle on her night stand, and went immediately to sleep.

**Ok, I admit it. I am horrible at keeping promises. As you could probably tell, we are still at Bilbo's, and have not yet left as I "promised". So sorry, and I will (not) promise that we will be leaving next chapter. I will simply say that we might. R&amp;R, and I will hopefully be seeing you again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Journey Begins

**Hello again! Back with Chapter 8 this time, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still (sadly) do not own any of Tolkien's amazing characters. I only own my OC's.**

When Eliauna awoke, it was still dark outside her window. She rolled over, and was confused as to why her sister was in her bed and she was not. She sat up, and then realized that Elriauna was already awake.

"Why are you in my bed?" Eliauna asked, and Elriauna looked at her with a confused expression.

"You don't remember? And this is my room by the way." Eliauna took a moment to refresh her memory, and then her face lit up.

"Oh, so Kili wasn't a dream at all! I mean, none of it was a dream, not just Kili…" she trailed off, and wasn't able to see the smirk on her sister's face. Suddenly, Elriauna lit the lantern on her night stand, and Eliauna moved to do the same. Soon enough, all of the lanterns were lit, and the girls began to get dressed. "Auna, do you have some clothes I could borrow for today? I will pack my own clothes in my bag, but I don't want to go get them right now because, well, you know." Elriauna grinned, and tossed her sister a pair of pants and a sapphire blue elvish riding shirt. "Hey, isn't this mine?" Eliauna said accusingly, as she inspected the shirt closely.

"Maybe." Elriauna said sheepishly, before she quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door. She came out a few minutes later, and cautiously approached her sister. "You're not mad, are you?" Eliauna shook her head as she pulled the shirt on.

"No, I already had two. I actually think I gave you this one because of that." Elriauna breathed a sigh of relief, and she began to put on her clothes as well. "How did I get to your room last night? In fact, when did I fall asleep? The last think I remember was Thorin's amazing voice." Elriauna smiled as she pulled on her dark, royal blue elvish riding shirt.

"Well, you fell asleep on Kili's leg," Eliauna blushed lightly and looked at her sister.

"I did?!" Elriauna nodded and continued.

"Then he picked you up and carried you here. He put you in that bed, and then covered you with the blankets." Eliauna had a deep blush on her face now, and when there was a knock at the door, she jumped.

"Elli? Elriauna, are you guys up yet? Uncle Thorin says if you want some food before you leave, you should probably get it now." Kili sounded tired but excited, and Eliauna went and opened the door.

"Good morning Kili." Elriauna called from behind her sister as she picked up a packed bag.

"Good morning Elriauna," he said happily, and looked at Eliauna. "Good morning Eliauna." She smiled, and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"You can call me Auna, if I can call you Kee." Elriauna called. Kili thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, why not. What about Fee though?" Elriauna gave him a smirk as she came to the door with her stuff after having blown out the lanterns.

"I want to make him jealous." She stated, and walked past the two. Kili smirked as well, and called after her.

"I like how you think!" He turned back to Eliauna, who was looking at the floor. "Do you need some help with your things?" he asked, and she lifted her head with a smile on her face.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind." He held out his arm, and she took it.

"Of course not." He answered with a smile. They went in the direction of her room, but were interrupted by Fili.

"Good morning, brother of mine. Where are you going?" Kili stopped in front of Eliauna's door, and she let go of his arm to open it.

"I am just here to help Elli carry her stuff." Fili nodded, and they stood in silence for a few minutes before Fili sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go back to Elriauna. She actually sent me here to tell you and Elli that she is making us cinnamon pancakes. They apparently just got a fresh barrel of maple syrup, so Elriauna decided to make the company some pancakes." Eliauna came out at that moment carrying a bag of clothes, a satchel, and all of her weapons.

"Wow. That is a lot a weapons." Kili said in awe. She nodded and smiled.

"You think I have a lot, you should see Auna." Fili nodded, and chuckled.

"Ya Kee, I just saw her. Take my word for it, she looks more weighed down than Dwalin does during training! And yet she moves as if she has nothing on!" They all laughed, and went in the direction of the kitchen. Eliauna dropped her bags off by the front door as they passed, but kept all of her weapons. When they entered the kitchen, they were greeted with the scent of cinnamon and maple.

"That smells amazing Auna!" Kili said as he sat down at the table. Fili furrowed his brow, and sat next to his brother.

"She said you could call her Auna?!" Kili tried to keep back a grin, but failed. Fili huffed, and glared at them both. "Whatever. See if I care." Elriauna smiled and laughed as she put the last few pancakes on a large plate.

"Breakfast is served. Butter freshly churned yesterday, and a barrel of fresh maple syrup. Help yourselves, but please, no more than three for each." The dwarves waited until she finished talking before they dove at the plate. By the time each one had gotten three, there were only four left. As Elrianna reached for two of the last ones, she looked at her sister.

"Perfect! It leaves two for you, and two for me!"

"Wait!" Eliauna said loudly. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her in silence. She looked around at them in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I may have said that a little too loudly. I was only talking to Auna." They nodded and went back to eating, while Eliauna looked back at her sister who was still waiting to take two of the pancakes. "What about Bilbo and Gandalf?" she asked.

"Um, well Bilbo knows how to make them, so he can make himself some, and honestly. Does Gandalf even eat? He didn't eat at all last night, and I haven't seen him this morning." Elriauna shrugged.

"He went to gather the ponies." Thorin said after finishing a mouthful. Elriauna nodded, and then grabbed the two pancakes she had been waiting to get. Eliauna sighed in defeat, and finally reached for the last two herself. They all ate in comfortable silence until Gandalf came in.

"The ponies are ready, and when you are done you can come out and pick one for yourselves." Eliauna didn't even bother to finish her last pancake before she jumped up and ran outside.

"I call the brown mare!" She yelled, not even realizing that they probably couldn't hear her. As she went to get her stuff, the other came out and started to choose their own. As Thorin walked up to the black pony, Elriauna called out to him.

"I want the black one!" Thorin turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh really? Well, I get it. I was here first." Elriauna scoffed and crossed her arms as Thorin began to put his bags on the pony.

"So? Look it doesn't even like you." She did a slight flick of her wrist, and a small gust of wind came, and the pony bucked. Thorin's bags fell off, and the company tried hard not to laugh.

"What was that for?" Thorin yelled. Elriauna held up her hands and smirked.

"Don't blame it on me! What do you think, I can control the wind?" He gritted his teeth, and turned away to pick up his bags. When he turned back to replace them on the pony, Elriauna had already put hers on its back.

"What are doing?" he said gruffly, and she gave him a look that meant she thought he was crazy.

"What does it look like?" He huffed, and they began a glaring contest. Everyone waited to see who would break first.

"How about this? Either Thorin gets the pony, or we have a contest? You each stand an equal distance from the pony, and whoever it goes to gets it." Dwalin tried to reason. Thorin scoffed and shook his head.

"It's useless. It would just go to her." Dwalin shook his head.

"Your choice." Elriauna smiled, and got up on the pony.

"Your loss." She said loudly to Thorin. She leaned down next to his ear, and whispered, "You never know. I could have let it go to you." He huffed again, and put his bags on the brown pony next to hers.

"Of course. What, would you have just blown it to me?" She glared at him, and he just mounted and rode to the front of the group. "Ok, we will leave now. We will not be stopping for some time, so I suggest you all get as comfortable as possible." They all nodded and mounted their ponies.

Bilbo awoke to a quiet house.

'That's odd,' he thought to himself. He got up and went to search. As he crept around, he kept waiting for a dwarf to suddenly jump out at him. "Hello!" he called, and continued his search when no one answered. He saw that everything had been put back in place, and there was almost no signs that anyone had been there the night before. He started rejoicing, thinking it was all a dream, until he realized that his sisters were not already up as usual. He sighed, and began to regret his decision of not going, until he turned around and saw his contract on the table. Everything had been signed except for the part of burglar. He quickly grabbed it up and took it into his study, where he promptly signed it. He then proceeded to pack a bag before running out the door, contract in hand. He practically sprinted through the Shire, jumping over fences and even a cart carrying a large pumpkin. When he passed an older hobbit, the hobbit looked at him oddly.

"Hey, Mr. Bilbo? Where're you off to?" They called, and Bilbo shook his head and kept running.

"Can't stop, I'm already late!" he yelled.

"Late for what?!" the hobbit called back, and another couple watched as Bilbo ran over a bridge.

"I'm going on an adventure!" He yelled, and the couple just shook their heads.

"I bet you ten gold coins that Bilbo won't come." Nori said to Elriauna, and she scoffed.

"You're on." She said with a smirk. The others in the company began to bet too, but all went silent when they heard someone calling from behind.

"Wait!" At the sound of Bilbo's voice, Eliauna smiled. "Wait!" he called again, and the company stopped and turned around just as Bilbo ran up. "I signed it." He said proudly as he handed it to Balin. The older dwarf looked it over, and nodded.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Some of the dwarves cheered, while Thorin looked almost disgusted.

"Give him a pony." He said to the other dwarves.

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary, thank you very much. I'm sure I can keep up on foot- Ahh!" The twins and brothers laughed as Bilbo cried out after being lifted in the air to be sat on the back of a free pony. They continued to ride in comfortable silence, until Elriauna spoke up.

"Come on Nori, pay up!" She called to the dwarf with the strange points in his hair, and he reluctantly tossed her a bag. As others began tossing bags around as well, Bilbo looked with confusion at Gandalf.

"What's that all about?" He asked the wizard, as the white haired man pulled up next to him.

"Oh, they took wages on whether or not you would turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Bilbo nodded as he looked down, then looked back up at Gandalf.

"What did you think?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well," Gandalf paused, before catching his own bag with a laugh. "My dear fellow, I never once doubted you for a second." As Gandalf put his bag away in his satchel, Bilbo sneezed.

"Oh, it's all this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." He reached into his coat pocket, then froze. "Wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Several dwarves groaned, and Elriauna sighed.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked with irritation clear in his voice.

"I forgot my handkerchief." He answered, also with irritation. Elriauna face-palmed, and Eliauna groaned.

"Here," Bofur called, as he ripped off a piece of his shirt and tossed it to Bilbo. "Use this." He said happily, and Bilbo just looked at it with disgust.

"Here Bilbo, I brought some along just in case." Eliauna rode up next to him as they continued on, and handed him a handkerchief that she pulled from her bag. He nodded a thank you before stuffing it in his pocket.

"There are many things you will have to learn to live without, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Gandalf said to the hobbit. "You were born to the rolling hills, and little rivers of the Shire, but home, is now behind you. The world, is ahead."

**Ok, we have finally left! Please R&amp;R, and oh, right. I almost forgot, I will be starting my finals this coming Friday, so I may not have much time to type in between studying. I will try my best however, and the good news is that I get out of school on the 22****nd****, so I will be able to upload a lot more during the summer. Yay! See you next chapter, and I hope that you have a lovely day!**


	9. Chapter 9: First night

**Back again! Sorry I took so long, I had finals and stuff. I am back now, and will be getting chapters up regularly now that summer is here. Please enjoy!**

**To Snowy Wolf: Thanks! I cannot wait to see how you drew my characters!**

**I have one of my great friends, who is using the name Snowy Wolf, drawing Eliauna and Elriauna for me! I will try to put the pics up under this story once she finished them.**

**Disclaimer: I still, sadly, do not own any of Tolkien's amazing characters. I only own my OC's.**

When the company reached the first camp sight, the twins and Bilbo sighed in relief.

"Finally, I can get off this pony!" Elriauna exclaimed, as she slowly got off its back. The pony whinnied, and Eliauna frowned at her sister.

"He didn't like that." She said, and Elriauna scoffed. "He wants you to know that he is in as much pain as you." Elriauna rolled her eyes, and Kili looked at Eliauna a bit strangely.

"You understood him?" Eliauna went slightly pale as she realized what she had done, and she busied herself with unpacking so that she wouldn't have to look at his face.

"Uh, no. I was just saying what I thought he might say to her. If I was a pony, I would say the same thing, so I just kind of guessed. I guess." He slowly nodded, and then went to unpack his own things.

"Ok, if you say so." She waited until he was out of earshot before sighing loudly.

"That, was close." Elriauna said as she finished tying her pony's reigns to a tree. Eliauna nodded, and walked over to her sister with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Where shall we sleep tonight?" Elriauna looked around, and finally pointed to the back of the small cave that was at the back of the camp.

"How about in there? The fire is close enough that it will keep us warm throughout the night." Eliauna nodded, and they went to put their stuff at the back. Once they had finished rolling out their bed rolls, Fili and Kili had come over to set up on either side of them.

"Master Baggins, do you know how to cook?" Thorin asked the hobbit as he set up near the edge of camp. Bilbo nodded, and pointed to Eliauna.

"She can cook too. Her pasta is to die for." They all looked at him in alarm, and he realized that they didn't understand he was joking. "Well, I don't mean literally. I just mean that it is really good." They all relaxed, and Bomber started to light a fire. When it wouldn't work, Elriauna came over.

"Here, let me help you." She took the rock and stick from the large dwarf, and started to slowly rub them together. She saw Bomber look away for a second, and took her chance. She made a light spark of fire jump from her hand, and it lit the stick. "There," She said as she threw the stick into the pile of logs. Bomber nodded his thanks, and went to start getting out the ingredients.

"Miss Eliauna, Master Baggins, would you like to help me?" Bomber asked, and the two in question nodded with smiles.

"Of course, uh, Bomber is it?" He nodded at Eliauna, and she smiled triumphantly. The three then set to work cutting up and mixing the ingredients. When they had finished cooking everything, and had handed out bowls to everyone, they put all of the stuff away.

"That," Bofur said through a mouthful, "Is amazing. I say we're mighty blessed to have not just one, but three amazing cooks on this journey." Everyone grunted in agreement, and Dwalin nodded.

"That sure is the truth." He said before putting another huge spoonful in his mouth. They all finished their meals in comfortable silence, and as each one finished they set their bowls aside and proceeded to get ready to lay down.

"Elli, I am going to go further into the woods to change, would you like to come with me?" Elriauna asked as she gathered her clothes. Eliauna nodded, and finished the last bite of her soup.

"Sure, just wait for me." She hurriedly got her own clothes, and then followed her sister into the trees. "So, Auna, I wanted to ask you a question." Elriauna looked at her sister as they began to change.

"Is it about Kili?" she asked, knowing full well the answer. Eliauna blushed, and Elriauna nodded. "Yup." she said with a smirk.

"I wanted to know what you thought about him." Eliauna asked as she finished pulling on her sleeping clothes. They gathered their things, and then sat on a fallen tree log.

"I like him." Elriauna said with a nod, and she smiled at her sister. "You made a good choice." Eliauna smiled happily, and hugged her sister.

"Thank you. I was hoping you would say that. Also, I was wondering if you could cover for me. I wanted to take a run in the woods, and I would like you to say that I went down to the river to get some food. Could you do that for me please?" Elriauna thought for a moment.

"Sure! Of course. What form?" Eliauna stood with a slightly wicked grin.

"Bear." Elriauna nodded, and picked up both of their bundles of stuff.

"Come back before nightfall, ok?" Elriauna called over her shoulder, and she got a low growling grunt in response. She smiled, and when she heard heavy footsteps running in the direction of the river, she turned just in time to catch a faint glimpse of dark brown bear fur. She chuckled to herself, and started back to the camp. When she arrived, everyone was sitting around the campfire and talking. She placed her and her sister's stuff back in their bags, and went to sit in between the two brothers she had come to befriend.

"Where is Eliauna?" Kili asked with concern as she sat down.

"She's uh, getting some fish at the river." She hesitated, and Kili raised an eyebrow.

"By herself?" he asked, and Elriauna glanced around nervously. When she caught Thorin's eyes, she gave him a nervous nod.

"I'm sure she will be fine Kili. If she is as skilled with her weapons as she says she is, I believe she will be able to defend herself." The brunette nodded at his uncle, and Elriauna gave him a short thank you nod. He nodded back, and she smiled faintly.

"So," she said after a moment of silence, "What are we talking about?" Bofur grinned at her, and swept his hand out.

"We, were just telling funny stories. Do you have any?" Elriauna thought for a moment.

"Does it have to be about me, or can it be about someone else?" she asked, and Bofur shook his head.

"It can be about anyone you like." He answered.

"Ok," she said with a nod, and then she gave a mischievous smirk. "I'll tell you guys about the time when Eliauna hit herself in the head with an arrow." Kili furrowed his brow.

"How do you do that?!" he asked with disbelief.

"Just wait. I'll get there eventually." He frowned, but then smiled and shook his head.

"Go on then." He said, and she smiled.

As Eliauna walked back to the camp in human form, she heard them laughing. She adjusted the full bag of fish on her shoulder, and huffed.

"I hope they aren't talking about me." She said to herself.

"_We are._" She yelped when she heard her sister's voice in her head, and then scowled. As she entered the camp, she was greeted with laughter.

"What happened to you?!" Kili suddenly sounded concerned when he saw her dripping wet.

"I went to get fish- didn't Auna tell you?" He nodded with wide eyes.

"She did, but I never dreamed you would actually get in the river." She shrugged, but before she could answer him, she was cut off by a still laughing Bofur.

"Did you get- did you get hit in the head with a- with an arrow and fall in?!" The company, minus Thorin, Kili and Eliauna, started laughing again. Eliauna glared at Elriauna, and plopped down on the other side of Kili.

"Thanks." She said gruffly to her sister.

"Oh, you're so welcome!" Elriauna replied with sarcasm. Eliauna then got up and stomped over to her stuff and sat down with her back against the stone. With a glare, Kili got up and went to sit next to her.

"Sorry about that. If I had known it would have upset you I would have stopped her from telling the story." He said with sincerity. She gave him a thankful smile, and he got up and moved over to his and Fili's bags.

Later that evening, after most of the dwarves had gone to sleep, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Thorin, Gandalf and the twins were still awake. They sat in silence until they suddenly heard fowl orcish screams coming from the valley below. Eliauna tensed in fear as memories of that fateful night, five years before, came flooding back. Elriauna jumped up with her sword in hand.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked in fear. Kili and Fili perked up slightly, but also looked a little afraid.

"Orcs," Kili answered.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked as he ran over to the group.

"Throat cutters." Fili said with a thoughtful look on his face. "There'll be dozens of 'em out there." Bilbo looked really scared now, and Elriauna walked to the edge of the cliff to look down.

"The low lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Bilbo looked horrified now, and Elriauna came back over.

"That's not how I remember it." She said, and Fili furrowed his brow slightly. Suddenly, Kili started laughing, and Fili joined in.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked with a hint of rage. "You think that a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Kili and Fili looked slightly ashamed of themselves, and Kili tried to defend them.

"We didn't mean anything by it." He said quietly.

"No you didn't." Thorin said angrily. "You know nothing of the world." He walked away to stand at the edge of the cliff.

"Don't mind him laddie." Balin said as he came from around the side of a rock. "Thorin has more cause than most, to hate orcs." Elriauna scoffed. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria." He paused, and looked at Thorin's turned back before continuing. "But our enemy, had got there first. Moria, had been taken by legions of Orcs. Led by the most vile, of all their race. Azog, the Defiler. The giant, Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." Bilbo looked over at Thorin with sadness in his eyes. "He began, by beheading the king." Eliauna took a sharp breath in, and she and her sister looked at each other. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when, I saw him. A young dwarf prince, facing down the pale orc. He stood alone, against this most terrible foe. His armor wrent, he wielded nothing more than an oaken branch as a shield." Eliauna imagined a younger Thorin holding up an oaken branch to protect himself as Azog beat down on him. He grabbed a sword that was nearby him and cut off the orc's arm, and Azog screamed in pain. "Azog, the Defiler, learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back." Balin was beginning to sound a little happier as he spoke. "Our enemy, had been defeated." His smile slowly faded as he kept talking. "But there was no feast, no song that night. For our dead, were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one, who I could follow." He looked proudly at his King standing at the edge of the camp. "There is one," He continued, "I could call king." By then, the rest of the dwarves had awoken, and were all standing and looking at Thorin. He turned, and with faint tears in his eyes walked back to the center.

"But the Pale Orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asked, and Elriauna was going to answer, but was cut off by Thorin.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Balin and Gandalf shared a look, as did the twins. As everyone began to get comfortable again, Kili turned to Elriauna.

"What did you mean when you said, 'That's not how I remember it'?" Elriauna sighed, and looked to her sister.

"Should I tell them?" Eliauna gave a nod, and Elriauna turned back to the group.

"When we were- younger, our clan was informed that Azog was coming to attack us. Everyone immediately prepared for the attack, all children who were old enough had weapons stored in hiding places in their rooms, and they doubled the guard. A few weeks later, he arrived in the middle of the night. He told his people to kill the leader's family, our family, and to bring us to him for- certain reasons," she glanced at Thorin, and he gave a small nod. "Our older brother, Eliotar, took us to the edge of the woods so that we could escape. Before we could say goodbye completely though, a small group of orcs attacked us. Elli and I ran, but not before we watched out brother get shot three times with poison arrows. He killed the rest before he died, and as we ran away, Elli watched his eyes close." She paused before continuing so that she could take a few shaky breaths. "We ran all the way to Hobbiton, where we met Bilbo and began to live with him, hoping that one day we could find our Mom and younger brother, Eliestar. Our father had died in the attack. Unfortunately, three years later we found out that- that-" She had to stop for a moment to keep from crying. After a few moments she finished. "We found out that our Mother and brother had been caught by a group of orcs and- and beheaded." Everyone was silent when she finished. The fragile silence was broken however when Eliauna let out a faint sob. Everyone looked to her, and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. Elriauna went to hold her, and the dwarves looked slightly unsure of what to do.

"I am- so sorry. I- I shouldn't of asked." Kili said with a shake of his head.

"No, no it's fine. I needed to tell someone. It feels good to have finally gotten that out. Thank you." Kili smiled sadly at her, and then looked at Eliauna who had stopped crying and fallen asleep of her sister lap. He smiled softly, and then laid down completely on his bedroll to get some sleep. As everyone began to fall back asleep, Gandalf nodded to himself.

'I am glad I brought them along.' He thought to himself before also laying down to sleep.

**I am so sorry again for taking so long. I couldn't find this scene on YouTube, but then my dad bout me the extended versions for AUJ and DoS! I was so happy, and still am! Love you all, R&amp;R, and I will see you next time!**

**P.S.: I will not be able to update for a while again because my parents have banned me from fanfiction for a while. (I have no idea why) I will still continue to type however, and as soon as I get my privileges back I will start uploading. So sorry, and I hope to be back soon!**


	10. Chapter10:Found love-oh, and trolls too

**Here I am with chapter ten! Yay! I am really excited today, cause I just got brand new two-year old puppies! They are so adorable, and I love playing with them. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's fab characters, only my OC's.**

The next day, they set off at a fast pace. After only a few hours of riding, it had begun to rain. Several hours later, it was still pouring down on them, and everyone had begun to get grumpy.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked the wizard, and all eyes turned to Gandalf.

"It is raining, master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." He answered. Dori sighed quietly, and Elriauna slumped her shoulders. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!"

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked, and Elriauna perked up slightly.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" Elriauna clarified, and Bilbo nodded his head in thanks.

"There are five of us," Gandalf answered. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white. Then there are the two blue wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked with a furrowed brow.

"That would be Radagast, the brown." Gandalf said with a smile.

"And, is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf looked slightly hurt at the question, and Eliauna glared at the hobbit.

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forests to the east, and a good thing too, for all the evil in this world will look to find a foothold." Bilbo didn't quite understand what the wizard meant, but decided to leave it.

"Ah, I cannot smoke like this! The rain is no help at all!" Bofur was complaining, and Eliauna laughed.

"Would you like the rain to go away Bofur?" She asked, and he glared slightly at her.

"Oh, no, I was hoping it would stay all day." He said sarcastically, and Eliauna just smiled.

"Well, I can help with that." She said to herself, and suddenly, Bofur was gasping in surprise.

"Whatever is the matter now Bofur?" Elriauna said in annoyance, but when she turned to see what was wrong, she was surprised to see that the rain had stopped around him.

"It's only around me! I don't understand it at all!" Elriauna looked to her sister, and scoffed.

"A bit obvious." She said quietly. Eliauna just laughed, and they continued on.

Later that day, they came upon an old, abandoned farm house that was in ruin.

"We camp here for the night." Thorin yelled, and everyone stopped. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer, and his family, used to live here." Gandalf said with slight concern.

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going." Thorin continued to give orders, and the dwarves quickly got to work.

"I think it would be wiser, to move on." Gandalf said with even more concern. Eliauna furrowed her brow, and started to unpack her things. "We could make for the hidden valley," Gandalf said to Thorin.

"I have told you already," Thorin said with a sigh, "I will not, go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice!"

"I do not need, their advice!" Thorin said angrily.

"We have a map that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf tried to reason.

"Help?" Thorin said with raised eyebrows. "A dragon attacked Erebor. What help came from the elves?" Gandalf sighed, still wanting the company to stop in Rivendell. "Orcs, plunder Moria. Desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing." Thorin slowly approached Gandalf. "You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather; betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them," Gandalf tried to still reason with the stubborn dwarf. Elriauna just shook her head. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin said angrily, through clenched teeth. Eliauna stood with her mouth open as he said this, and Elriauna sighed in tired annoyance. Gandalf glared at the dwarf king, and then turned and stormed off. As he passed by Bilbo and Balin, the hobbit looked at him confused.

"Everything alright?" He asked, but Gandalf didn't answer, and just continued to walk away from the group. "Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked a little more frantically.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" Gandalf answered angrily.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, master Baggins!" The wizard yelled behind him, flustering the hobbit. Eliauna scoffed, and Elriauna threw her arms in the air.

"Thanks!" She yelled sarcastically, and Gandalf turned to momentarily glare at her.

"I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He mumbled before disappearing into the trees. She shook her head, and then carried her stuff over near where Bilbo was standing.

"Come on Bomber, we're hungry." Thorin called, and the orange haired dwarf nodded.

"Is he going mad?" Bilbo asked Balin, and the dwarf just gave him a sideways look. Eliauna came and started setting up by her sister.

"No, he is just being stupid." She said quietly, but unfortunately Kili still heard her as he came up beside her.

"Are you calling my uncle stupid?" She whipped her head around to look at him, and stuttered.

"I, uh, I- no?" She said with a small mile, and he laughed.

"That's ok," He said in a whisper as he leaned closer to her. "I've called him much worse." He smirked as he pulled away, and she giggled as she glanced at Thorin's turned back. Elriauna smiled at her sister and Kili, and jumped when she heard Fili's voice next to her ear.

"I think he likes her." He said with amusement, and she smiled back at him.

"I think so too." She agreed with a nod. As they watched their younger siblings talk and laugh with each other, Fili sighed.

"And I think I like you too." He said in a whisper that he thought no one would be able to hear. Elriauna heard it because of her acute hearing, and she gasped. "What?" Fili said nervously, afraid that she might have heard.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said with a slight smile.

Later that night, after everyone had finished setting up, the food had been made.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo said as he came back from standing at the edge of the camp.

"Who," Bofur asked as he got two bowls of soup ready.

"Gandalf." Bilbo clarified.

"He's a wizard, he does as he chooses." Bofur told the worrying hobbit. "Here, here's a favor. Take this to the lads." Bofur said as he handed Bilbo the two bowls he had filled.

"We'll come too Bilbo!" Eliauna called as she and Elriauna go up from their bed rolls. They followed the hobbit into the trees, all the way to where the group of ponies were tied up. They walked up to Fili and Kili, who were standing and staring into the distance with confusion written in their features. Bilbo held out the bowls to them, but when they didn't take them, furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Elriauna asked, and both brothers opened their mouths.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili said, not taking his eyes off of where he was looking.

"Only we've encountered a, slight problem." Fili said, glancing at Bilbo, and giving a nod to the twins.

"We had sixteen," Kili said.

"Now there's, fourteen." Fili finished, and Eliauna looked worriedly over the group of ponies, counting them in her head. They all started looking around, and finally came to an uprooted tree.

"Daisy and Bungow are missing." Kili said as he and Bilbo came up to where the twins and Fili were standing.

"Well, well that's, not good. And that is not good at all," Bilbo said as he saw the tree. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" He asked, and Fili whipped his head around to look at the hobbit.

"Uh, no. Best not worry him." The blonde dwarf said frantically. Elriauna nodded, and Fili continued. "As out official burglar we thought that, you, might like to take a look at it." They all looked at Bilbo, and he hesitated.

"Well, uh, it looks as if something, big, uprooted these trees." He said as he came closer to the fallen tree.

"That was our thinking," Kili agreed.

"Something very big, and possibly, quite dangerous." Bilbo continued, with more concern slowly leaking into his voice.

"Hey," Fili said as he moved towards the tree line. "There's a light!" He stopped moving, and looked back to the others, motioning for them to follow him. "Over here," he finished, and Kili followed.

"Why not?" Elriauna said with a shrug, and she went after the two brothers, followed by Eliauna and Bilbo.

"Stay down." Kili said to Bilbo, and Bilbo ducked down. They all looked at where the light was coming from, and heard foul laughing.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked, tapping Fili on the shoulder. Before the blonde could answer, Kili had interrupted.

"Trolls." He said with anger, and he and Fili jumped over the log they were behind and started running. The sisters followed, but Bilbo hesitated before going back and grabbing the two food bowls that he had set down and then following. The four younger ones kneelt behind another log, but Bilbo had to scurry behind a tree close by when a troll came by carrying two more of the ponies. They were wriggling and neighing frantically, and Eliauna's heart went out to them.

"They are scared, they want help." She gasped, and reached out slightly. "They can see us! They are calling for us!" She said something quietly in elvish, and the ponied immediately stopped struggling. Kili glanced at her weirdly, but was quickly distracted by Bilbo.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" The hobbit said with slight rage. He sighed as he tried to think of what to do. "They're going to eat them, we have to do something." The brothers turned their heads in unison to look at the hobbit with slight mischief in their eyes.

"Yes, you should." Kili said, trying to sound as innocent as possible while leading the hobbit by the shoulder towards the troll camp. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you!" Kili tried to reason, while Bilbo just kept saying no, over and over again. "It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you." Elriauna questioned whether that last statement was true of not, but she decided not to say anything out loud.

"If you run into any trouble," Fili tried to back up his brother, "Hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." He took the bowls from the flustered hobbit's hands, and pushed him forward. Fili then turned and placed the bowls in Eliauna's open, but unexpecting hands, causing her to almost drop them. Bilbo stumbled a bit when he was pushed by the blonde, but recovered quickly.

"Twice like a barn owl, once, like a brown ow- once like a brown owl, are you sure this is a good idea?" He turned back and asked, but only saw Elriauna standing there.

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure we can do it." She said with a nod and a determined smile.

As Eliauna and the dwarf brothers ran back to the camp, she looked behind her and was horrified to see that Elriauna was gone.

"Auna?" She hissed into the darkness, slightly startling Kili, and causing them to stop.

"What's wrong, is she missing?" Fili asked, confusion written on his face. Eliauna nodded with her brow furrowed.

"I think she may have gone with Bilbo," Kili said, looking around and breathing heavily. Eliauna nodded.

"Yah," She said with a sigh, "I think so." Fili suddenly looked slightly more worried than before.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." He said with concern. Kili smirked.

"Would you like to go back and protect her?" He said slightly mockingly. Fili shot him a glare, and Kili just laughed.

"Come on, we should go get help before they get hurt." Kili suddenly sobered again, and nodded.

"Ok." He said right before they all took off running in the direction of camp once more.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if don't look like mutton again tomorrow!" One of the trolls was saying as Bilbo and Elriauna came up to the camp.

"Quit your whining," The troll carrying the ponies said. "These ain't sheep!" Eliauna nodded.

"He's right about that." She said to Bilbo, and he just glared at her. They focused back on the conversation once a different troll started talking again.

"I don't like 'orse. I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them!" Eliauna slightly sighed in relief as she thought that it might mean they wouldn't want to eat the ponies.

"Well it's better than Leathery old farmer. All skin and bones he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of my teeth." It was then that Bilbo decided to move. He took off slowly in the direction of the cage that the trolls had put the ponies in, and Elriauna followed. Suddenly, the one in the middle, and the smallest one, sneezed into the pot.

"Disgusting!" Elriauna said quietly. "First they eat the farmer and his family, and now their sneezing into their own food. I am so glad I am not a troll." She was suddenly hushed by Bilbo, who was lightly glaring at her still. She held up her hands, and shook her head. "Alright, alright, I'll be quiet." Bilbo huffed before continuing on. Elriauna was unwillingly drawn back to the conversation as the small one started whining in pain. The troll that was cooking had the smaller one's nose pinched between his fingers, and he pushed him back down onto the rock he had been previously using as a seat.

"Sit down!" He yelled, and the small one cowered slightly in fear. He started to sneeze again, but this time stopped it by blowing his nose into a handkerchief.

'_Well, at least he has __**some **__manners._' Elriauna thought to herself as she and Bilbo began to try and untie the bonds that were holding the ponies in their cell.

**There it is! Chapter ten. A big hurray for reaching double digits! So sorry I took so long (again), as I said I had been restricted from fanfiction. Please R&amp;R, God Bless, and I will see you next chapter!**


End file.
